Life in the Eyes of Dobby
by djsrocks
Summary: Ever wondered how it is for a house elf? Well, this is Dobby's life in the Malfoy Manor. T for abuse and language. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1: The Choosing

**Life in the Eyes of Dobby**

**A.N. I know I should finish my other story first but, this Idea came to mind and its only going to be a couple chapters. Just want people to know how it is for House Elves. The reason it sounds as though when he's thinking it is in second person is because that is how House Elves talk. I'm all for S.P.E.W.! **

Chapter One: The Choosing

Dobby sat chained to a wall. Today was the day Dobby was going to find a family. Today. This could be the worst day of Dobby's life or the best day of my life. Most likely the worst. Most wizarding families are horrible towards Dobby. "Dobby. Time for your choosing!" A man with rigid yellow teeth, long, mangly, black hair, nasty robes, and a wicked smile said. He stared into Dobby's eyes. Dobby got up to walk towards the door when Dobby was thrown back towards the wall. Dobby was still chained. The man laughed then waved his wand. Dobby looked around to see if the chain was still there, and then got up and walked towards the door.

"2OO galleons." A man with long blonde hair said. He was to be Dobby's owner.

"Once, Twice, Sold to Lucius Malfoy." A man who looked old and dingy said. Dobby got down and walked towards his new owner ready to start his life as being a house elf.

Dobby apparated back to where his owner told him to go. Dobby knew better than to disobey Dobb's owner. Dobby appeared in front of Dobby's new home. Malfoy Manor. Dobby went inside to see a beautiful young lady, who had flowy blonde hair, stunning blue-grey eyes, and a tight robe that clung to only the right places. She had a baby boy in her hands. He had both his mom and his dad's hair color and his mom's stunning eyes. He would grow to be a handsome young man.

(Now, for a house elf, Dobby knew he was smart. He was raised by a nice old lady who taught him muggle stuff, as well as witchcraft. He had a way with words because of it.)

Dobby walked up to the young woman and waited for her to look down to see Dobby. Dobby waited patiently for her to look down, only waiting a few moments before she looked down and saw Dobby. She let out a small gasp and almost let her son fall; Dobby caught him though. She said a small thank you before leading Dobby to his 'room'. It was a small cupboard shared with the other five house elves. For, if only one was in there it would be like a mansion, based on their size, but five was a little crammed. Dobby went to see what his chores were.

_**Dobby:**_

_**Watch out for Draco Malfoy (our son)**_

_**Clean Draco's room**_

_**Feed Draco**_

_**Be Draco's play toy**_

_**Do whatever else Draco wants you to do AS LONG AS THEY ARE FOLLOWING OUR RULES.**_

_**Rules:**_

_**No visiting Muggle places**_

_**No leaving the Manor grounds**_

_**No disrespecting the Malfoy name**_

_**Do all chores**_

_**ANYTHING WE SAY GOES**_

_***Failure to complete rules MUST result in **__**punishment**_

After Dobby read the lists Dobby went down to sleep, knowing Dobby was in for a rough life.


	2. Chapter 2: His First Year

**Life in the Eyes of Dobby**

**A.N. I am trying to make sure I finish this in only like 10 chapters cause I want this to be sweet but still, well, short. It will go all the way to THE SADEST DARN THING EVER! So sad! *****sobs uncontrollably***** **

**P.S. Anyone who has read the 7****th**** book will know what I'm talking about, and mentioning the books, this story is my creation, if anyone wishes to use scenes or House Elves I create please either pm me about it, or mention me creating the HE… And neither Dobby nor the Malfoy family is my creation; they are J.K.'s.**

Chapter Two: His First Year

Dobby walked around Draco's bedroom. When was this child going to wake up? Dobby had finished cleaning Draco's room and had rearranged his toys. Dobby heard a quiet sib and knew it was Draco. Dobby moved across the room and picked Draco up out of the house-elf friendly crib and cradled him in Dobby's arms. It would be sad to see this child grow up to be a Death Eater like his father. Would Lucius or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named make Draco become a Death Eater? Dobby could only hope not. After Draco was calmed down he pointed to his stuffed Hippogriff. Dobby wondered why Narcissus and Lucius bought their son a stuffed animal. It seemed weird for them. It made no sense. None at all. Dobby let Draco down on the ground and got his stuffed animal. Dobby gave it to Draco and let him play with it. Dobby left the room to punish himself **(A.N. Yawl no I hate to do this, but uh, does that make sense if I've been writing in 3****rd**** person for a 1****st**** person story? I mean putting himself doesn't sound right but what could I put instead?) **for thinking badly about his owners.

Dobby turned on the oven and stuck his head inside. Only letting Dobby's hands get burnt a little, than took Dobby's hands out. Tears stung at Dobby's eyes but Dobby brushed them off. Dobby would get used to punishment.

"Dobby. What's wrong?" Narcissus said. Dobby looked at her. Was she being nice to Dobby? Did she care about Dobby? She was a witch though. No one was supposed to be nice to Dobby.

"Dobby had to punish himself for thinking badly about Master Lucius. About what he believes and whether or not he will make Master Draco become a De-" "Let's not talk about if Lucius will do that. Do not punish yourself for thinking bad about Death Eaters." She said. Her eyes looked pained. Dobby walked up to her leg and gave her leg a hug (only because Dobby was so small). She bent down and picked Dobby up so that Dobby could properly hug her. Master Lucius was out at a Death Eater meeting. So, this was perfectly fine to her. To Dobby this was crazy. A Mistress giving Dobby compassion and caring; that was crazy. She let Dobby down and Dobby walked away dazed. How in the world was this family so different. One so clearly on the dark side, on so clearly on the light side, and one undetermined baby, whose fate was so unclear based off of his parents.

Dobby put Draco back to sleep and walked off to his 'room' to get some well earned sleep. This day was a very strange one. Master Lucius came home angry and talking about how still no one had explained how Voldemort could be gone because of some silly little baby boy. Harry Potter. Voldemort had killed his parents but he couldn't kill that little boy. And now, he'd just vanished. The weirdest thing of all was that when Draco heard the name Harry Potter he smiled and had a dreamy look in his eyes. Dobby thought he imagined it, Draco couldn't know him, nor like him, since they'd never even met. Things were getting stranger and stranger in this household.

**A.N. Cliffhanger… And anyone who knows me knows that a HP/DM is bound to happen in any of my stories that don't say otherwise. This is some strange magic. And yes, Draco is younger than Harry because in the books it never mentions if Harry or Draco is older. Love yawl and hoped you liked this chapter. I hope the whole 3****rd**** person writing in a 1****st**** person story isn't too hard to understand. It is hard to write but I hope not to read. **


	3. Chapter 3: His Second Year

**Life in the Eyes of Dobby**

**A.N. Sooooooo sorry for the no update in forever. So, I am going to explain this now. Each chapter will be one year of Dobby's life, so if you think it is moving to fast, then I don't want to hear about it in a flame. K? Now, on to the story.**

Chapter 3: His Second Year

Dobby walked around the room, setting up the Silver and Green balloons. Today was Draco's second birthday. Dobby sighed inaudibly, knowing that if Dobby dare make a noise like that Dobby would find himself in a punishment like last night.

_Dobby laughed as he was playing with Draco. Draco was taking his stuffed Hippogriff in his hands and making it fly. Master Lucius stormed into the room after he heard the laugh._

_ "Dobby! How dare you laugh? How dare you make any noise without MY permission?" He said. Dobby was picked up easily by Dobby's master, and taken from the room. Draco started to cry as Dobby was thrown at a wall._

_ "Shut up, Draco." Master Lucius said. Instantly Draco stopped crying but still looked very distressed. Dobby was picked up again and again and again, and each time he was picked up he was thrown against the wall. It went on for about ten minutes before Master Lucius decided that wasn't enough. He took Dobby's neck and wrung his hands around it._

_ "Don't ever do that again." Master Lucius gritted through his teeth, and let Dobby fall to the ground, unconscious. Mistress Narcissa found him and mended his wounds, before heading off to go speak to Master Lucius about the incident._

Dobby finished the decorations before Master Lucius walked in with a smile on his face. What was going on?

"Dobby, come here." Dobby did as he was told. " I want you to go to Diagon Alley and buy Draco his present." Master Lucius said. Dobby took the money in Master Lucius hands and disapperated to Diagon Alley.

Dobby walked into The Qudditch Supplies shop. Dobby saw almost instantly the thing Dobby was looking for; a kids broom. Dobby grabbed it, paid for it, then left.

"You left the Manor grounds." Master Lucius said.

"B-b-but you told me to!" Dobby said, scared. What was he in for?

"Now it's time to pay." Master Lucius said but before he could lay a hand on Dobby, Mistress Narcissa came into the room.

"Lucius! Stop it! Dobby, come here please." She said with a frown on her face. Dobby quickly walked towards her.

"What did you do to make Lucius so mad?" She said. Her eyes showed an emotion Dobby wasn't used to: caring.

"Dobby went to go get Draco's present like Master said to, but when Dobby got back he was telling me that Dobby broke the rule of leaving the Malfoy Manor. Either way Dobby would have gotten in trouble." Dobby said.

"Lucius stop doing that to our house-elves! JUST STOP IT!" She said. Her voice ringing with such anger that even Dobby took a step back. Lucius' eyes filled with anger and he raised his arm and brought it down to Mistress' face at such a force that she fell to the floor with tears in her eyes. She disapperated quickly, and Master strutted away, leaving Dobby alone. Dobby walked towards Draco's room. This was not a great birthday at all for poor Draco.

**A.N. So, did you like it? I was listening to Emilie Autumn while writing this so I got into a certain mood and BAM! This came out and I hope you liked it! Leave a review. Why not? It's free (to any FLuffee fans, I don't own that saying I am just a FLuffee fan too!).**

**So yeah. Click the magical button and make my day with your review or help me with some constructive criticism. Flames will not be tolerated!**


End file.
